tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Whatever Floats Your Boat" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Vanessa/Brandon: Outside cabins) -- 15:54 <+Vanessa|> Hey Brandon! We haven't really had a chance to connect yet. 15:54 <+Vanessa|> I'm Vanessa. c: 15:54 <+Brandon|> Oh, hey!! Uhh....-- 15:54 <+Brandon|> Oh. 15:54 <+Brandon|> Great! 15:55 <+Brandon|> I was about to guess your name. :$ 15:55 <+Brandon|> Nice to finally, actually meet you. ^^ 15:55 <+Vanessa|> Likewise. :) 15:55 <+Vanessa|> I noticed yesterday that you and Ryan were getting chummy... are you okay with that? 15:56 <+Brandon|> Heh... I mean... I feel betrayed by my former teammates... and Ryan showed me that, apparently, they don't really care about me at all. 15:56 <+Vanessa|> *frowns slightly* Well... 15:56 <+Brandon|> I'm really impressionable.... but it seems like he's more there-for-me than they have been. 15:56 <+Brandon|> Well? 15:56 <+Vanessa|> Ryan has been known to say things that aren't exactly, how do you say... true? 15:57 <+Brandon|> ... Really? 15:57 <+Vanessa|> You seem like a good guy. I don't think your old team totally didn't care about you. I'm sure they did. 15:57 <+Brandon|> But... 15:57 <+Brandon|> I mean, you heard about it... 15:57 <+Brandon|> Apparently they voted me out. 15:57 <+Brandon|> :-/ 15:58 <+Vanessa|> If they did, it wasn't because of your demeanor. Don't let Ryan convince you that you're anything but an upstanding guy. 15:58 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CUT (Ashleigh, LaTasha, Laurie: Main lodge) -- 15:58 <+Laurie|> So 15:58 <+Ashleigh|> So...*Playing with her food* 15:59 <+Laurie|> I guess we are running out of sasuages in the lodge. :( 15:59 <+Laurie|> And in other news we are an all girls team now! 15:59 <+Laurie|> :D 15:59 <+Ashleigh|> Yeah.. 15:59 <+LaTasha_> I just hope we merge soon. :( Either that or we need a winning streak. 16:00 <+LaTasha_> I wonder what them Gophers are talking about... >.> 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CUT (Alex/Ethan/Ryan: Guys' cabin) -- 16:00 <+Alex|> So what do you think we'll do today? 16:01 <@Ryan13> Doesn't matter. 16:01 <@Ryan13> We have more important things at hand. 16:01 <+Alex|> A hike? Another hunt? Something life-threatening? 16:01 <@Ryan13> I am going to be life-threatening in TWO SECONDS if you don't SHUT UP. 16:01 <@Ethan|> So, why are we here again? 16:01 <@Ryan13> We need to talk about Vanessa. 16:02 <@Ethan|> ... 16:02 <@Ryan13> And... the NEW guy. 16:02 <@Ethan|> c: 16:02 <+Alex|> Vanessa? 16:02 <+Alex|> Heheh! 16:02 <+Alex|> Who's Vanessa!? 16:02 <@Ryan13> No, stop making those goofy little faces and those stupid, annoying smiles. 16:02 <@Ryan13> This is an alliance, not a dinner party. 16:02 <@Ethan|> Oooh, ooh! 16:02 <@Ryan13> You cannot just date whoever you want. 16:02 <@Ethan|> I have a question. 16:02 <@Ryan13> ESPECIALLY if they are not allied with us. 16:02 <@Ethan|> But... 16:02 <+Alex|> I'm not dating Vanessa! 16:02 <@Ethan|> Va- 16:02 <+Alex|> I don't even knwo who she is! 16:02 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 16:02 <@Ethan|> Well, you got that right. 16:02 <@Ethan|> :s 16:02 <+Alex|> *know 16:02 <@Ryan13> Point IS. 16:03 <@Ryan13> If I see either of you talking to her from now on, we are going to have serious problems. 16:03 <@Ryan13> In fact. 16:03 <@Ryan13> I don't just want you to NOT talk to her. 16:03 <@Ryan13> I want you to full-on IGNORE her. 16:03 <@Ryan13> Forget that she exists. 16:03 * Ethan| gulps. 16:03 <@Ryan13> Wipe her from your tiny little brains. 16:03 <@Ryan13> Or I will not hesitate to vote you off. 16:03 <+Alex|> (conf) HNNNNNNG I can't even hear her name without feeling guilty about my crush. Ethan is my friend and I respect him. I coudld never tell anyone about my crush. He might find out and hate me. :( 16:03 <@Ryan13> This is my alliance and I make the rules, and if anyone breaks them, they are going to face the consequences. 16:03 <@Ryan13> Got that? 16:03 <@Ethan|> But, wouldn't that not really work out if just you voted for us? :p 16:03 <@Ethan|> ... 16:03 <@Ethan|> Nevermind. 16:03 <@Ethan|> :$ 16:04 <@Ryan13> YOU KNOW WHAT? 16:04 <@Ethan|> D: 16:04 <@Ryan13> I ALWAYS find a way to make everything "work out"! 16:04 <@Ryan13> So JUST SHUT UP. 16:04 <@Ryan13> AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS. 16:04 <@Ethan|> :( 16:04 <@Ryan13> AND NO TALKING TO VANESSA. :@ 16:04 <+Alex|> WHO?! 16:04 <+Alex|> :p 16:04 <@Ryan13> UGH. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:04 * Ryan13 nudges Ethan. 16:04 <@Ryan13> Try to get new guy on OUR side. ;) 16:04 * Ethan| nods. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Campers! 16:05 <+Vanessa|> *whispers to Ethan* Hey... Ethan... 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Or not. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> I can wait. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 16:05 * Ethan| looks the other way. 16:05 <@Ethan|> :( 16:05 * Ryan13 grins at Vanessa. 16:05 <+LaTasha_> Yo Chris! When're merging? :@ 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Not today, heh-heh. c: 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge is a boat race around the island. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be boarding from the dock. 16:05 <+LaTasha_> Oh well then, winning streak it is. ;) 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Then, travelling a full circle around Camp Suckiness until you make it back. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Don't be so cocky, LaTasha. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> As a reward for winning last challenge, the Gophers get an actual yacht. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys get a raft. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 16:06 <+LaTasha_> We can't lose forever... we get a raft? :| 16:06 <+Laurie|> Aw man. >_> 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep! Sorry. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Dem's the rules. 16:06 <@Ryan13> Sweet. 16:06 <@Ryan13> I'll drive. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice. 16:07 <@Ethan|> I was thinking...' 16:07 <@Ethan|> Maybe I could drive. 16:07 <@Ethan|> Heh. 16:07 <+LaTasha_> Oh, nothing personal, but y'alls going down today. >:) @Gophers 16:07 <@Ryan13> Why? :| 16:07 <+Alex|> Now now now, I should drive! 16:07 <@Ethan|> To impress Van- 16:07 * Ryan13 twitches. 16:07 <@Ethan|> Vanananana, Ryan. 16:07 * Ethan| dances. 16:07 <@Ethan|> :| 16:07 <@Ryan13> I am driving, not you two BUFFOONS. 16:07 <@Ryan13> Talk to Brandon. 16:07 <+Vanessa|> *smiles at Ethan and giggles* 16:07 <+Alex|> I feel like I'm not pulling my weight around here. 16:07 <@Ryan13> I'll handle Van-Robot. 16:07 * ChrisMcLean tosses keys to Ryan. 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, Bass. 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Get on your raft. 16:08 <+LaTasha_> *Hops on* 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> The first team that makes it back to the finish line will win immunity. 16:08 * Laurie| jumps on the front of the raft 16:08 <+Ashleigh|> I still can't believe Chris is making us ride this. *Hops on* 16:08 <+LaTasha_> Well... it is Chris. :| 16:08 <+Laurie|> Lets rock this boat! >:( 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Ready! 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Set! 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnnnnd...... GO!! 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 16:08 <+LaTasha_> We got this, y'all! *Paddling* 16:08 * Laurie| paddles 16:09 <+Ashleigh|> *Paddling* There's got to be a way to make this faster...Only if I had my sea serpent monster from the game. 16:09 <+Laurie|> So 16:09 <+Laurie|> Last night was pretty crazy huh? xD 16:10 <+Ashleigh|> Yeah........ 16:10 <+Laurie|> Me being in the bottom two and all. :p 16:10 <+LaTasha_> Really crazy... 16:10 <+Laurie|> I guess in order for that to happen one of you guys had to....vote for me? :p 16:10 <+LaTasha_> Willis could've voted for you. 16:10 <+Laurie|> or thats just crazy...... 16:10 <+Laurie|> RIGHT *LOOKS INTO ASHLEIGH'S EYES* 16:10 <+Laurie|> >:( 16:10 <+Ashleigh|> It has to be crazy.....Huh? 16:11 <+LaTasha_> Unless one of you voted for me, that'd have caused a tie. 16:11 <+Laurie|> Ya hiding something.....ASH? >:( 16:11 <+Ashleigh|> No. I'm not hiding anything. Eitherwise I would of told you. 16:11 <+Laurie|> >_> 16:11 <+LaTasha_> (CONF) And suddenly, everyone's all paranoid and stuff. :| 16:11 <+Ashleigh|> (Conf.) Seriously. I feel bad for who I voted for and it wasn't Laurie!? 16:12 <+Laurie|> (Conf): I don't feel safe anymore. :'( 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS (Vanessa/Ryan) -- 16:12 * Ryan13 puts key in the keyhole thingie. c: 16:12 <@Ryan13> Okay, so. 16:12 <@Ryan13> This shouldn't be too hard. 16:12 <@Ryan13> Just like driving a car, right, Vanessa? 16:12 <@Ryan13> <.< 16:12 <+Vanessa|> Exactly. And I have a driver's license, so... 16:13 <@Ryan13> Well, so do I. 16:13 <@Ryan13> Shouldn't be that hard. 16:14 <@Ryan13> (conf) Truth is, I don't exactly have a driver's license, or know how to drive a car. But who cares? It's a BOAT, not a rocket... science... thing. >.> 16:14 <+Vanessa|> Well, if you want to drive so bad, be my guest. But if you screw up, we'll know who to blame. *whistles nonchalantly* 16:14 <@Ryan13> :@ 16:14 <@Ryan13> Fine. 16:14 <@Ryan13> We can just... 16:14 * Ryan13 presses red button and the boat starts to move. 16:14 <@Ryan13> Hey! 16:14 <@Ryan13> I did it! 16:14 <@Ryan13> Take that. :@ @Vanessa 16:14 * Vanessa| falls back as the boat thrusts forward. 16:14 <+Vanessa|> Whoa, careful! 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS (Eric/Brandon/Alex) -- 16:14 <+Brandon|> ... ._.'' Whoa... It looks like we're moving. 16:15 <+Brandon|> *feels the movement on the yacht* I'd better go see how Ryan is doing. ._.' 16:15 <+Alex|> It feels like a baboon is driving. -_- 16:15 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has quit Page closed 16:15 * Ethan| nudges Brandon. 16:15 <@Ethan|> Yo, bro. 16:15 <+Brandon|> *attempts to walk away* 16:15 <+Brandon|> Huh? 16:15 <+Brandon|> Oh. 16:15 <+Brandon|> Uhh... 16:15 <@Ethan|> Got a minute? 16:16 <+Brandon|> Well, I was going to go see how Ryan was doing. I think he needs me. :s Plus, I'm not Vanessa. :s 16:16 <@Ethan|> Well. 16:16 <@Ethan|> Since you have such a fixation on Ryan... 16:16 <@Ethan|> Maybe... 16:16 <@Ethan|> You could join... 16:16 <@Ethan|> Our alliance! 16:16 <@Ethan|> :D 16:16 <+Brandon|> :o 16:16 * Ethan| throws confetti in the air. 16:17 <+Alex|> Ryan manipulates us! 16:17 <+Brandon|> ... you're working with hi-- x_x *begins to cough* 16:17 <+Alex|> It's so fun! 16:17 <@Ethan|> Ryan's the bomb! 16:17 <@Ethan|> He let's us do all of his chores. 16:17 <@Ethan|> And let's us get chips for him. 16:17 <@Ethan|> And let's us not talk to Vanessa. 16:17 <+Brandon|> ... you guys.... like doing that...? :| 16:17 <@Ethan|> ... 16:17 <@Ethan|> Yeah. 16:17 <@Ethan|> Who wouldn't? 16:17 <@Ethan|> ._. 16:17 <+Alex|> Ryan is so charming and amazing! 16:17 <+Alex|> He's a great leader too! 16:17 <+Brandon|> Well, I certainly... probably.... wouldn't. ._. 16:18 <@Ethan|> Well. 16:18 <@Ethan|> Not the Vanessa part. 16:18 * Ethan| sighs. 16:18 <@Ethan|> I really like her... 16:18 <+Alex|> That's why we have 5 members, and the other team only has 3. 16:18 <+Brandon|> Yeah, I was talking to her earlier today. She told me a few things. 16:18 <+Alex|> Really? 16:18 <+Alex|> Did she mention me! 16:18 <@Ethan|> ... 16:18 <@Ethan|> Did she mention ME?! 16:18 <+Alex|> c: 16:18 <+Brandon|> Uhh.... sorta..... 16:19 <+Brandon|> ..... kinda..... 16:19 <+Brandon|> .... not really... 16:19 <+Brandon|> No. :| 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 16:19 <+Ashleigh|> *Still paddling, facing away from Laurie* 16:19 <+LaTasha_> *Mumbling under her breath* 16:20 <+LaTasha_> (CONF) Did one of them try to get me off this show? If they tried... :| 16:20 <+Laurie|> Hmmm 16:20 <+Laurie|> sO 16:20 <+Laurie|> *So 16:20 <+Laurie|> That tension, huh? xD 16:21 * Laurie| slides over to LaTasha 16:21 <+Ashleigh|> *Keeps paddling, pretending to ignore Laurie* 16:21 <+LaTasha_> Mm-hmm, you got that right, gurl. 16:21 <+Laurie|> You know, I don't trust Ashleigh ever since the last ceremony. >_> 16:22 <+LaTasha_> Trust is such a fragile thing... especially in this game. 16:22 <+Laurie|> Well, I trust you....enough. >_> 16:22 <+LaTasha_> Enough? *Raises eyebrow* 16:22 <+Laurie|> Just remember who your friends in this game are, okay? 16:22 <+Laurie|> I ain't a backstabber. >_> 16:22 <+LaTasha_> Mm-hmm. 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS (all) -- 16:23 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 16:23 <@Ryan13> We need to go FASTER. 16:23 <+Vanessa|> *whispers to Ethan* He called you and Alex "buffoons"... don't let him talk to you that way!... Ethan? *nudges him* 16:23 * Ryan13 plays with controls. 16:23 <@Ryan13> Is no one going to help me? :@ 16:23 <@Ryan13> As usual, I have to do everything myself! 16:24 <+Brandon|> *runs over to Ryan* I can try!! 16:24 <+Alex|> We need to lose some weight! 16:24 <+Brandon|> Uhh... what can I do?? 16:24 <+Alex|> We should throw things overboard! 16:24 * Ethan| ignores Vanessa. 16:24 <@Ryan13> No, IDIOT. 16:24 <@Ryan13> @Alex 16:24 <@Ryan13> I pressed the red button before... 16:24 <@Ryan13> Sooooooo. 16:24 <@Ryan13> Pressing it again will totally work! 16:24 <@Ryan13> Right? 16:24 <+Brandon|> ... Uhhh... :| 16:24 <+Vanessa|> *sadly, tearing up slightly* Ethan... 16:24 * Ryan13 presses the button and the boat thrusts forward, going twenty times as fast as it was before. 16:24 <@Ryan13> O_O 16:24 <@Ryan13> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:25 <+Alex|> WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! 16:25 <+Brandon|> ..... O_O""""""" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!! :'( 16:25 <+Vanessa|> WHOA! *is knocked over* x.o 16:25 * Ryan13 falls backwards into Alex. 16:25 <@Ryan13> I... 16:25 <@Ryan13> Can... 16:25 <@Ryan13> Do it! 16:25 * Vanessa| falls on top of Ethan. 16:25 * Ryan13 tries to crawl to the control panel. 16:25 * Alex| falls back on Brandon. 16:25 <+Brandon|> .... x_X"" 16:25 * Ryan13 grabs the steering wheel and turns the boat, crashing into the island. 16:25 <@Ryan13> :| 16:25 <@Ryan13> Oh. 16:25 <+Vanessa|> LET ME DRIVE- 16:25 <@Ryan13> Well, problem solved. ^_^ 16:25 <+Alex|> I guess we're a bunch of dominos? Amirite? 16:25 <+Vanessa|> ............... 16:25 <+Vanessa|> *sighs* 16:26 <@Ryan13> Don't worry, guys, we can fix this. 16:26 <@Ethan|> Oof! 16:26 <@Ryan13> Chris just had we had to reach the finish line. 16:26 <@Ryan13> He never said ANYTHING about staying in the water. 16:26 <@Ryan13> It's a BOAT race. We can still race across the island. 16:26 <@Ryan13> Let's take a SHORTCUT. ;) 16:26 * Ryan13 presses the red button and the boat begins speeding through the campsite. 16:26 <+Vanessa|> *frowns* Are you sure about that? The route is clearly marked out- 16:26 <+Vanessa|> AHHHHHH!!! 16:26 <+Brandon|> Wait... *disoriented after -- O_O"" :'( :'( :'( 16:26 <@Ryan13> AHHHHHHHHH! 16:26 <+Brandon|> Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! 16:27 <+Alex|> :D:D:D:D:D:D 16:27 <@Ethan|> :'( 16:27 * Brandon| falls back and hits the back wall of the yacht. 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:27 * ChrisMcLean waits at the dock. 16:27 <+Ashleigh|> *Paddling ignoring the others* 16:27 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has quit Page closed 16:27 * ChrisMcLean watches in horror as the Toxic Gophers come crashing through the dock and onto the finish line. 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> :o 16:27 <+LaTasha_> *Has forgotten about paddling* 16:27 * Ryan13 pants. 16:27 <@Ryan13> Did we... 16:28 <@Ryan13> Did we make it? 16:28 <+LaTasha_> O.O... what the? 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 16:28 Aaliyah c7a86f61@gateway/web/freenode/ip.199.168.111.97 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually. 16:28 <+Ashleigh|> *Not paying attention at all, just paddling* 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeah, you did. 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> The Mutant Bass are still lagging behind. 16:28 Heatherxcodyfan c7a86f61@gateway/web/freenode/ip.199.168.111.97 has quit timeout: 272 seconds 16:28 <@Ryan13> YES! 16:28 <@Ryan13> I told you! @Vanessa 16:28 <+Alex|> Yes! Three in a row! 16:28 <+LaTasha_> Did we seriously lose? AGAIN?! *Fumes* 16:28 * ChrisMcLean watches as Ashleigh crosses the finish line without the help of her team, apparently? 16:29 * ChrisMcLean claps. 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Bravo, Bass. 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> You've managed to lose yet another challenge. 16:29 <+LaTasha_> :| 16:29 <+Laurie|> Aw man. :@ 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Mainly because two of you weren't even doing anything. -_- 16:29 <+Ashleigh|> *Still not paying attention* 16:29 <+Laurie|> >_> 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Sooo... 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> The TOXIC GOPHERS WIN!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:30 * Ryan13 pumps fist into the air. 16:30 <+Brandon|> *shakily makes it to the exit door of the yacht* x_@"" Oh, my aching... Wait, we won again!? YESSSS--*retches* ... o_o'' 16:30 <@Ethan|> Wooo! 16:30 <@Ryan13> Yeah! 16:30 <+LaTasha_> *Looks like she's about to punch someone* >:( 16:31 * Brandon| barfs on Alex accidentally. 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Bass, I guess I'll see you at the bonfire tonight. xD 16:31 <+Alex|> o_O 16:31 <+LaTasha_> Foh REAL? 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ALEX/BRANDON/ETHAN -- 16:31 <@Ethan|> Hey, Brand-o. 16:31 <@Ethan|> What did you want to talk to me about 16:31 <@Ethan|> *? 16:31 <+Brandon|> @_@'' Oh, Gosh, that boat ride.... 16:31 <+Brandon|> ... :| 16:31 <+Brandon|> Talk to you? 16:32 <+Brandon|> Uhm.... 16:32 <+Brandon|> I don't..... uhh....... remember? :$ 16:32 <+Brandon|> (conf) When did I say I needed to talk to him? :| That boat didn't wreck my memory, did it? o.O 16:32 <@Ethan|> Well, you said that back on the boat. 16:32 <@Ethan|> Because you said that... 16:32 <@Ethan|> Uh... 16:32 <@Ethan|> You said... 16:33 <@Ethan|> Hm... 16:33 * Ethan| tries to come up with something. 16:33 <@Ethan|> Uh... you said... you were trying to warn me... about how Ryan manipulates me. 16:33 <@Ethan|> Heh. Yeah. 16:33 <@Ethan|> :$ 16:33 <@Ethan|> ... 16:33 * Ethan| breaks down into tears. 16:33 <+Brandon|> Oh! I-- 16:33 <@Ethan|> It's so hard... :'( 16:33 <+Brandon|> ... :| 16:33 <@Ethan|> It's so hard being allied with him. :'( 16:34 <+Brandon|> Are you okay, Ethan? o.o 16:34 <@Ethan|> He doesn't let me do anything I want to do. :'( 16:34 <@Ethan|> He won't even let me be with Vanessa. :'( 16:34 * Ethan| cries in Brandon's chest. 16:34 <@Ethan|> he's super mean. 16:34 <+Brandon|> Easy, man... I don't know how to handle tears... :| 16:34 <@Ethan|> And he got Kuki eliminated. 16:34 <@Ethan|> And others. 16:34 <+Brandon|> I-- 16:34 <+Brandon|> He did?? 16:34 <@Ethan|> :'( 16:34 <@Ethan|> And Quinford. 16:34 <@Ethan|> And Tyra. 16:34 <@Ethan|> And Alandofonda... whatever. 16:34 <@Ethan|> :'( 16:35 <+Alex|> He stole my joke book! 16:35 <+Brandon|> I assume these are members of your team.... 16:35 <+Alex|> Shot down my ideas! 16:35 <+Brandon|> Uhm... 16:35 <+Brandon|> If you want... 16:35 <+Brandon|> I could like.... talk to him..... but yeah.... If he does all of this to you, maybe it's best that you aren't allied with him.... 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Bass. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to cast in your votes. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Choose wisely. c: 16:36 <+Laurie|> (Conf):....Fair is fair. >_> 16:36 <+Ashleigh|> (Conf) I feel really conflicted but..... 16:37 <+LaTasha_> (CONF) I don't know who to trust anymore. :( 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Three Bass sit in front of me, but only one final marshmallow. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> The camper going home tonight issssss.............. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ......................................................... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ..................................................... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................................... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ......................................... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> .................................... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ................................. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ........................... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ................... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ................... 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> ................. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> ................. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> .............. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> .............. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> ......... 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> ......... 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> . 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> LaTasha. 16:40 * ChrisMcLean tosses Laurie and Ashleigh marshmallows. 16:40 <+Laurie|> :o 16:40 <+LaTasha_> Say what now? O.O 16:40 <+Ashleigh|> *Grabs adn sighs* 16:40 <+LaTasha_> Y'all voted for ME? >:( 16:40 <+Ashleigh|> (Conf.) I feel so bad. It's getting harder to choose who to vote off..... 16:40 <+Ashleigh|> Yes....Sorry LaTasha.... 16:41 <+Laurie|> See you Tash. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> LaTasha, it's Flush of Shame time. 16:41 <+LaTasha_> *Sighs* 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashes over to the Flush of Shame* 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Any final words? 16:41 <+LaTasha_> Win Mutant Bass! 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Huh. 16:41 <+LaTasha_> Tell Brandon I said hi! 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Those are some pretty lame final words. 16:41 * ChrisMcLean flushes LaTasha. 16:41 <+Ashleigh|> We will! 16:41 <+LaTasha_> Excuuusee me-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> 7 left! Will the teams merge next episode? Find out next time, right here on... TOTAL DRAMA: RETURN TO THE ISLAND!!!!!!!!! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- W W W